Vengeance Type Attack Cruiser
There is some debate over whether the many and varied versions of the Vengeance originated as a result of one of the Terran Black Ops shipyards. Certainly its simplicity of design assisted in its rapid spread but this still fails to account for the numbers it appeared in towards the mid to late second Faction war. It is generally accepted that smaller private shipyards began production of the vessels after the fall of the Terran colonies and were only just becoming operational six months later. Variants Vengeance Type-A Attack Cruiser (Bittenfeld Configuration) Length: ??? Manufacturer: Various Weapons: *x2 Spinal mount heavy pulse cannon *x4 Light phase cannon array *x2 Light pulse cannon turret *x1 Torpedo launcher A classic fast attack ship, Sonia Reynard's 'Bittenfeld' was typical of the class in almost every way. Other weapons configurations are possible. Vengeance Type-B Attack Cruiser Length: ??? Manufacturer: Various Weapons: *x4 Spinal mount heavy pulse cannon *x4 Missile batteries Skirting the edge of what can be considered an attack cruiser, this version of the Vengeance is much bulkier and often considered crude. It has more engine power to compensate for increased mass, but loses some of its maneuvering capacity. It has two larger aft facing landing bays. Vengeance Type-C Attack Cruiser Length: ??? Manufacturer: Pirates, Various Weapons: *x4 Spinal mount cannon *x4 Torpedo launcher A refined version of the Vengeance type combining elements of earlier designs, the C model was intended for ease of mass production. Little is known about how long it was in development only that once the allied Factions fought their way into the South Reach Cluster in an effort to crush the Pirate Warlords hundred of these ships had already been produced. Several modifications were known to exist by the time of the Neeran Invasion. The default relied on Torpedoes and spinal mount phase cannon for weapons and could mount newer afterburners. This has made them incredibly popular among mercenaries that cant afford Aries waiting lists. Dedicated minelayer versions and escort carriers are also known to exist. Vengeance Type-C2 Attack Cruiser Length: ??? Manufacturer: Pirates, Various Weapons: *x4 Spinal mount heavy pulse cannon *x4 Torpedo launcher An upgrade of the C type designed at the request of several Knights within the Dominion , the C2 maintains the torpedo launchers and afterburner options of the C but replaces the phase cannons with shorter ranged pulse cannons. The difference in short range firepower is considerable, and advantageous when fighting Neeran. Minor variants and modifications Vengeance Type (Default) 2x spinal mount Heavy Pulse cannon /or/ 2x spinal mount phase cannon 4x Light phase cannon array 2x light pulse cannon turrets (Forward arc) 1x Torpedo launcher 2x heavy point defense mount external missile rack Vengeance Type (+Torp) 2x spinal mount Heavy Pulse cannon /or/ 2-4x spinal mount phase cannon 4x Light phase cannon array 2x Torpedo launcher 4x heavy point defense mount external missile rack Vengeance Type (Vaughn Miyazaki Custom) 6x spinal mount phase cannon 4x Light phase cannon array 2x Torpedo launcher 2x heavy point defense mount external missile rack NOTE: Can NOT be upgraded with afterburners or J-26 FTL. Vengeance Type B (Default) 4x Spinal mount Heavy Pulse cannon /or/ 4x spinal mount phase cannon 16x Missile launcher (4x Missile Battery) 4x heavy point defense mount Vengeance Type B (Torpedo) 4x Spinal mount Heavy Pulse cannon /or/ 4x spinal mount phase cannon 4x Torpedo launcher 4x Missile launcher 4x heavy point defense mount Vengeance Type B (Cannon) 2x Spinal mount Heavy phase cannon 16x Missile launcher (4x Missile Battery) /OR/ 4x Torp + 4x Missile launcher 4x heavy point defense mount Vengeance Type Afterburner Custom 4x spinal mount phase cannon 4x torpedo launcher 4x heavy point defense mount external missile rack 6-14x Starfighters or shuttles Vengeance Type LST Carrier Custom 4x spinal mount phase cannon 2x torpedo launcher 4x heavy point defense mount external missile rack 2x Armored LST docking mounts Vengeance Type Minelayer Custom 4x spinal mount phase cannon 0-2x torpedo launcher 4x heavy point defense mount external missile rack 2x Armored minelayer bays NOTE: Installation of afterburners is not reccomended! Vengeance Type Light Escort Carrier Custom 4x spinal mount phase cannon 2x torpedo launcher 6x heavy point defense mount 24-32x Starfighters or shuttles Vengeance Type "Anon" Afterburner Custom 8x Light phase cannon arrays (250 degree coverage) 4x torpedo launcher 4x heavy point defense mount external missile rack 6-14x Starfighters or shuttles Vengeance Type Afterburner "Classic" Custom 2x spinal mount Heavy Pulse cannon 2x torpedo launcher 4x light phase cannon array 4x heavy point defense mount external missile rack 6-14x Starfighters or shuttles Category:Starships Category:Attack Cruisers Category:Pirate Warlords Category:Terran Alliance Category:Sonia Reynard